Demon Faced Lies
by Alleydodger
Summary: A new Rudie has appeared in Tokyo, a demon drifting from territory to territory no one knows who he is. Or why he's so determined to drown the streets in spraypaint. But is he truly a demon, or something else. And what is his connection to this new group?


A/N I know I have other stories I am currently writing but when an idea hits me I can't help but write it XD This is my first JSRF fanfic and it does contain an OC, however the OC is not the main character. So I hope you can enjoy it even if you don't like OC's. Please R&R, all comments would be greatly appreciated :3

**Chapter 1**

"God damnit! Again! How the hell does this guy keep doing this?"

"Calm down yo. We'll get him sooner or later."

Both Beat and Yoyo were standing in an alleyway in Dogenzoka Hill staring at the newly sprayed graffiti they had been sent to investigate by Corn earlier that morning.

Yoyo had been listening to Beat rage on for what had felt like an eternity about the new graffiti that had been repeatedly replacing the GG's own. Every time they had fixed it, within a day or two it had been sprayed over with the same tag. A red-skinned, long-haired demon head with the word ONI beside it in aggressive lettering.

"Who the hell is this guy anyway? He's tagging up half of Tokyo for the hell of it. He's pissing off everyone from Poison Jam to the Love Shockers." Beat growled.

Yoyo stopped fiddling with his hoodie and looked up at Beat. "Maybe he's just one of those rich kids trying to feel big yo? He'll probably just stop soon anyway yo."

Beat sent Yoyo a look that said 'Seriously? You're an idiot'

"What, yo?" Asked Yoyo in defense.

"Yoyo have you even looked at this tag?" Beat questioned "This isn't some try-hard trying to pump himself up. This is quality work and besides only a rudie could reach half the places he's tagged"

Beat turned back to the wall, pulling out his spray cans to once again cover the opposing tag with his own. A pointless task for sure, but necessary all the same. You couldn't show weakness if you were to keep your territory very long.

"Alright alright yo. I get that they're a rudie, but how do we know it's not more than one person yo?" Asked Yoyo.

Beat laughed, a laugh Yoyo knew was directed at him and his 'stupidity'. "You really are still a newbie aren't ya kid? Can't even tell the difference between tags"

Yoyo just stared at Beat with a blank look on his face before saying "huh, difference? What are you on about yo?"

A slap echoed through the alleyway as Beat facepalmed. He grabbed Yoyo and said "Alright you know how those unoriginal blowouts from Poison Jam all have the same tag?"

Yoyo didn't know where he was going with it but went along anyway "yeah…"

"Well the thing is that they're not actually all identical, similar sure, but not identical. Each one of them does the same thing differently, it might be the lettering is thicker or the shape is slightly changed but in the end it makes a difference if you know what to look for."

"Yeah and what's that got to do with this guy yo? I thought you said it was one person"

Beat looked annoyed "I'm getting to that, give me a minute. But these Oni tags, they're way too similar to be done by more than one person. And that's why I know it's only one person"

Yoyo was still skeptical "And you can tell just by looking yo?"

"How else would I be able to tell genius? Come on were done here, let's move on to the next spot."

"Alright yo. You think we'll find this guy eventually yo?"

"Definitely"

As they skated off they failed to notice the teenager that had been watching them reach into his pocket for a phone and dial a number. "Hey boss…yeah he's definitely here…I saw a group of rudies spraying over one of his tags again…yep he's doing the same thing…alright ill keep a lookout."

He put the phone away and walked off, hands in pockets.

The GGs sat together in the Garage on an array of old and decrepit couches that looked like they had been rescued from the worst part of a dump, and most likely had been. They chatted idly while they waited for their self-appointed leader Corn to return with the important information he had called them all in to hear. Yoyo was attempting to hit on Rhyth who was teasingly ignoring his passes, drawing frustrated looks from him.

Beat was standing by himself beside one of the couches, lost in the music blaring from his headphones, head bobbing to the beat. While soda stared vacantly off into space while everyone else just milled about.

Boredom had just begun to set in when Corn came skating into the Garage with Gum in tow, looking none too happy about whatever he was going to tell everyone.

"Did ya find anything yo?" Yoyo asked. Corn just shook his head "Not a trace, wherever he's hiding it's not anywhere nearby. I'd suggest looking elsewhere but I'd rather not aggravate anyone at the moment" Corn looked for the first time in a long time, lost.

"Personally I think this kids pretty sweet" It was Cube that had spoken. "If he has the balls to piss off everyone like this continuously he might not be that bad an addition to the team."

Everyone looked at her like she had grown a new head, well everyone except Soda who just continued staring off into space.

Boogie rounded on Cube "Seriously girl? You really believe that? This guy ain't nothing but trouble, it doesn't take much to see that. Or did the bad attitude and mask draw you to him?"

Cube reacted as you'd expect, she advanced on Boogie with fire in her eyes. Luckily before anyone could get hurt Clutch stepped between them, arms out to make them keep their distance "Easy kids, we don't need to start anything right now." Clutch warned. Cube continued to stare daggers at Boogie but backed off. Boogie did the same as she returned to her original position, arms crossed in anger.

Clutch spoke again "So Corn what do we do?" Corn pursed his lips before answering "I suggest we step up the patrols, with the way he's going around he's bound to slip up sometime. And everyone stay to into Jet Set, if anyone is going to find something on this guy its Professor K."

The girl turned down the alleyway at full sprint, grazing her arm against the harsh concrete wall and drawing little beads of blood from the torn skin. She barreled through trashcans and boxes, her pants torn and bloodied and cuts lining her arms. This however did little to slow her down, her fear driving her legs onward through the screaming pain that shot through them.

Her pursuer was still on her tail, his laughter echoing through the damp, cluttered passage and bringing more tears to her eyes as her breath escaped in sobs and gasps.

Grey walls flew past as the girl ran onwards, unaware of the sudden silence emanating through the alleyway, an ominous sign that something was amiss. Suddenly an inhuman shriek rang out in the tight space followed by a savage blow to the girls back, knocking her off balance and causing her to land palms out on the concrete adding more injuries to her injuries to her collection.

Curling up in a ball she turned to her pursuer and begged in a quiet voice "P-p-please let me go, Why a-are you doing this?" Her only reply was a cruel giggle before the last thing she saw was a raised rollerblade and a horned blood-red mask with a morbid grin.


End file.
